


A Hand to Hold

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Uncertain about being part of Teddy's life, it takes Draco to push Harry in the right direction
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Kudos: 44





	A Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord drabble challenge  
> Prompt: "Scared, Potter?"  
> WC: 120

“Scared, Potter?” Draco said, giving Harry a gentle shove towards Teddy, who was crawling around on the carpet.

They’d been sharing a room since the start of 8th year and had become close friends after a few short months. They did almost everything together, but this was the first time Harry had joined Draco on his Saturday visit to Andromeda’s.

He still felt guilty about Teddy being orphaned, and even worse about not making an effort to see him.

Any lingering fears were banished as Teddy looked up at him, beaming, and changed his features to match Harry’s. Teddy reached out to him, and Harry took his little hand, wondering why he’d ever been afraid of such an adorable child.


End file.
